


Hunnie

by ourdestiny



Series: Sekai's Love Stories [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Catboy Sehun, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: Jongin found the injured catboy in front of his house.Bringing him home was probably the best choice he has ever made in his entire life.





	

Jongin watches the sleeping figure on his bed and sighs. He wonders whether he has made the right decision by taking care of the lost catboy he found in front of his house last night. But the poor catboy was unconscious and Jongin didn’t have the heart to leave the catboy alone on the road.

Despite looking so pale and weak, Jongin can’t deny that the catboy is cute and beautiful. His fur is pink and it complements his fair skin perfectly. His eyelashes are long and Jongin can’t take his eyes off those cute little pink lips. The cat boy’s lower lip is thicker than the upper lip and it creates a natural pout on his face. It looks so cute. There’s no collar around the catboy’s neck so Jongin doesn’t have any information about the catboy. He has gone online and tried to search whether someone is looking for a lost catboy, but there’s nothing. So, all he can do now is to wait for the catboy to wake up and so he can ask him directly.

Jongin almost falls asleep on the couch beside the bed when suddenly a whimper escapes the catboy’s lips. Jongin stands up and sits on the edge of the bed, watching silently as the catboy’s eyes flutter open.

The catboy blinks his eyes several times to adjust to the light in the room and his eyes stop at Jongin. Both of them are just staring at each other for a few minutes, until Jongin clears his throat and averts his gaze to the catboy’s ears awkwardly. Damn, those blue eyes are so mesmerizing and it's just pulling him in.

“A-Are you alright?” Jongin tries to start a conversation.

The catboy sits up slowly and he tilts his head cutely at Jongin. He pokes Jongin’s cheek with his index finger and Jongin freezes. “Who are you?” The catboy asks as he keeps poking at Jongin’s cheek.

“Uhm.. I am Jongin. I found you in front of my house, unconscious. I am not a bad person, I am just trying to help you.” Jongin just wants to make sure the catboy knows that.

The catboy stops poking his cheek and stares at him with his round blue eyes. “You saved me?”

Jongin is trying hard not to squeal the other’s cuteness because he thinks that it will scare the hybrid. “Well, you can say so. Are you lost? Do you remember where you live? I can bring you back to your home.” Jongin offers kindly and clearly he doesn’t expect the catboy to cry out in fear and grips his arms tightly like his life depends on it. Jongin is too taken aback to say anything and he just stares at the crying catboy with wide eyes. 

“No, no, no! Hunnie doesn’t want to go back! Don’t bring Hunnie back! He always beat Hunnie and it hurt so much.” The catboy wails as he buries his face onto Jongin’s chest.

It takes a few seconds for Jongin to process the catboy's words and when he finally does, he instantly wraps his arms around the scared catboy. “Hey, calm down. No one’s going to beat you, okay? You are safe here.” Jongin rubs the catboy’s back repeatedly to calm him down. If his past owner abused him, that could explain the bruises on the catboy’s arms and legs. Jongin didn’t really think much about it before because he thought maybe the catboy has fallen or tripped over something when he fainted.  

“Will you hit Hunnie too?” The catboy lifts his head up and stares at Jongin with terror-filled eyes and it tugs at Jongin's heart almost painfully. 

Jongin doesn’t understand how someone can hurt such a cute and beautiful creature. “No, I won’t hurt you. I promise.” Jongin wipes the catboy’s tears away and offers him a smile. “Anyway, is your name Hunnie?” Jongin asks to change the topic. He doesn't want to scare the catboy further.

“Hunnie’s name is Sehun. But Sehun likes to be called Hunnie.” The catboy, Sehun, sniffles. He is still clutching onto Jongin's arms but Jongin doesn't mind. 

Jongin smiles. “Do you want to stay with me, Hunnie?” Jongin knows it’s rather impulsive of him to suddenly decide to raise a catboy, but there’s something about Sehun that makes him want to protect the catboy. He can bring him to a shelter home but he feels that Sehun deserves a home. Sehun deserves someone who will take care of him. 

At this, Sehun’s ears perk up and his tail is dancing wildly behind him. “Nini want to be my master?” His eyes are shining brightly even though there are still some tears left at the corner of it. 

“Nini?” Jongin raises his eyebrows at the name.

“Jonginnie, Nini. Nini is cuter.” Sehun giggles and Jongin swears it’s the cutest thing he has ever heard in his twenty-one-years of his life.

Jongin chuckles before he pinches Sehun’s red nose lightly. “If you want to. I promise I will take a good care of you.” Jongin smiles reassuringly.

Sehun smiles and meows loudly before he pounces on Jongin, making the latter falls on his back on the bed with Sehun on top of him. “Hunnie has a new master!” Sehun nuzzles Jongin’s neck excitedly. His tail is wagging wildly behind him and Jongin suddenly feels warmth all over his body. 

Jongin laughs heartily as he plays with the catboy’s ear which makes Sehun purrs in contentment. Well, maybe having a catboy is not a bad idea at all.

 

 

 

“Hunnie, I’m back.” Jongin takes off his shoes and walks to the living room.

“I’m here!” Sehun calls from the kitchen.

Jongin smiles before he puts his bag down on the couch and walks to the kitchen. When he enters the kitchen, he is greeted with the most beautiful sight ever. Sehun is only wearing an oversized sweater that barely covers his perky bare butt and an apron. Jongin leans against the kitchen counter as he eyes his lovely catboy moves around preparing for the dinner.

Sehun turns his head to Jongin with a pout on his lips while stirring the soup. “Where is Hunnie’s kiss?”

Jongin laughs before he walks toward Sehun and hugs him from behind. Sehun turns his head to the side and Jongin meets him halfway. Jongin nibbles on Sehun’s lower lip lovingly and his catboy hums in contentment. Jongin leaves one last last peck on Sehun’s lips before he pulls away and rests his chin on his lover’s shoulder.

“What are you making today?” Jongin peers at the soup.

“Potato soup and bulgogi.” Sehun giggles when Jongin blows raspberry on his neck. “Nini, stop. It’s ticklish.” Sehun whines.

Jongin chuckles before he finally pulls away from his cute lover. “Do you need any help?”

“No, I’m almost done. Go and wait at the table.” Sehun smiles.

“Okay.” Jongin kisses Sehun’s cheek before he goes to the dining table and sits down. He can still see Sehun very clearly from his spot and he smiles fondly at his precious catboy.

It has been a year since he found Sehun and he didn’t know how, but they just got closer naturally and it didn’t feel awkward at all when they turned into lovers. In fact, it felt amazing and Jongin couldn’t be happier than he is now.

Sehun is everything he could ask for. Never in his life has he ever loved someone as much as he loves Sehun, and he knows Sehun is also feeling the same. He never regretted bringing Sehun home and taking care of him that night. He believed that this is what people called fate.

“Hunnie,” Jongin calls.

Sehun turns his head around and tilts his head. “Yes?”

Jongin grins before he says loudly and clearly. “I love you.”

Sehun flushes but he smiles nonetheless. “Hunnie loves you too.”

 

 

 

 

“Hunnie, why do you stop walking?” Jongin furrows his eyebrows at Sehun who is standing still beside him. Sehun doesn’t respond to Jongin’s question as he seems to be focusing on something in front of them. Jongin frowns when he sees Sehun gets paler and Sehun's grip on his arm is tightening until it hurts. Jongin follows Sehun’s gaze and he sees a man who is sitting alone at a table inside the coffee shop.

“Hun?” Jongin averts his gaze back at Sehun. Sehun’s lips are quivering and his eyes start to get teary. Sehun suddenly moves to hide behind Jongin, much to his confusion. “Hunnie, what’s wrong? Who is that guy?” Jongin turns his head toward the man again and the man is already staring back at him, or more likely trying to look at Sehun.

Sehun’s grip around his arm is unforgiving but now Jongin’s focus is on the man who is now approaching them with a smug expression.

“So, you are the one who stole my catboy from me.” The man says as soon as he stops in front of Jongin. 

Jongin narrows his eyes at the man who is slightly shorter than him. So, this man is Sehun’s past owner. No wonder Sehun is so scared. From what Jongin has heard from Sehun, his past owner was a very short-tempered person. The smallest thing could make his past owner angry and when he was angry he would vent it on Sehun by hitting him non-stop. Jongin's blood is boiling just at the thoughts of his precious Hunnie being treated like that. 

Jongin subconsciously pushes Sehun further behind him and out from the man’s reach.

“I did not steal him. He came to me because obviously you failed as an owner.” Jongin lower his voice and glares at the man. He is not afraid and he is not going to back down because he needs to protect Sehun from this man. 

The man chuckles. “But he is still mine. I adopted him legally. So, in this case you stole him away from me and I have the right to take him back.”

Jongin can hear Sehun’s helpless whimper behind him and Jongin remembers what Sehun has told him before. “Are you sure you adopted him legally? Because from what I heard, you bought him from the black market, which if you don’t know, is an illegal act. I could report you to the police, you know?” Jongin smirks.

Much to Jongin’s delight, the man’s smugness disappears but he still forces a smirk. “How about you? You take him away from me without my permission which can be counted as a kidnap. What’s the difference in that?” The man challenges back.

Jongin sighs tiredly. “Oh God, you are so stupid. I am the one who is doing the right thing here. Listen, he ran away from you, with bruises covering his whole body. You hurt him and I was the one who helped him and took care of him. And, I have adopted him legally. I have the proof if you want to see. Anything else you wanna say? Cause no matter what you say, Sehun is not going back to you. I love him and I won’t hurt him like you did.” Jongin spits and points at the man’s face with an angry scowl.

Their conversations have attracted the other customers’ attention and all of them are throwing the man an accusing look. The man quickly hangs his head low and runs toward the exit with a red face. Jongin is sure his face is red because of embarrassment, not from anger.

Jongin is actually proud of himself for being able to appear strong and intimidating. Maybe everyone will act like that when they are protecting someone they love.

He turns around and pulls Sehun into a hug. Sehun hugs him back tightly and buries his face onto Jongin’s chest. His ears are flat and his tail is lying lifelessly on the ground. Sehun is visibly shaken and Jongin needs to assure him that everything’s fine now.

“Hunnie, it’s alright. He won’t be able to take you away from me. He will never come back anymore, okay?” Jongin caresses Sehun’s back soothingly.

“Hunnie wants to go home,” Sehun mutters softly.

“Alright, let’s go home.” Jongin kisses Sehun’s forehead before he leads them to their car and drives back home.

 

 

“Nini,” Sehun calls softly.

“Yes, Hunnie?” They are currently lying on their bed with Sehun’s head on top of his chest while Jongin plays with Sehun’s cat ears.

“Thank you for protecting Hunnie today.” Jongin smiles when he feels a kiss on his chest.

“You don’t need to thank me for that Hunnie. That’s my job as your owner and your boyfriend. I will do anything to protect you because I love you.”

Sehun lifts his head from Jongin’s chest and stares at him with his round blue eyes that Jongin will never get tired of. “Hunnie loves you too. So much.” Sehun smiles before he leans down and presses his lips against Jongin’s. Jongin returns the kiss steadily but then he gasps into the kiss when Sehun suddenly palms his cock.

“Hunnie,” Jongin moans again when Sehun moves his body lower and mouths the outline Jongin's hardening cock through the sweatpants.

Sehun straightens up before he takes off Jongin’s sweatpants along with his boxer. “Hunnie wants to ride you tonight. Hunnie wants to make Nini happy.” Sehun blinks his eyes innocently but the movement of his hand is betraying the innocence. Sehun wraps his pretty long fingers around Jongin’s cock and pumps it to its full hardness. Jongin's moan gets louder as Sehun fastens his stroking pace.

Jongin whines when Sehun pulls his fingers away. “Hunnie, why did you stop?”

“Nini, look at Hunnie.” Sehun’s voice is so sultry and Jongin opens his eyes (when did he even close it?) and he shifts until he is sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard. He watches with dark eyes as Sehun takes off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his naked glory just for Jongin to see.

Sehun retrieves the lube from the drawer and coats his fingers with it. Sehun turns his back to Jongin and moves onto his four, his ass sticking out for Jongin to admire.

Jongin gulps when Sehun slowly insert his index finger into his own hole. Sehun moans softly and Jongin’s cock twitches in interest. This is his first time seeing Sehun preparing himself and Jongin doesn’t know that it could turn him on so much. Seeing those pretty fingers disappear into the tight hole makes Jongin almost loses his sanity.

“Ah, Nini..” Sehun moans brokenly when he inserts the third finger. Jongin is pumping his own cock in a leisure pace as he watches Sehun pleasuring himself. He can come merely from this sight but he forces himself to wait. He doesn’t want to come now. No, not yet.

Sehun fastens his pace and he moans loudly when he finally hits his prostate. “Nini.. Nini. Ah, it’s so good. Hunnie wants you.” Sehun pants out.

Jongin groans at Sehun’s raspy voice and he puts his hands on Sehun’s hips as a sign for him to stop. “Come here, Hunnie. Come and ride me.”

Sehun obliges easily as he moves to straddle Jongin’s hips. He kisses Jongin once before he sinks down onto Jongin’s cock. Both of them moan in pleasure and Sehun pauses for a while to adjust to the size. The action causes Jongin to curse under his breath because it feels so good to be inside his catboy.

Sehun moves his hips in a circle experimentally before he lifts himself up and sinks back down slowly. Sehun wraps hands around Jongin’s neck to steady himself and Jongin has his hands on Sehun's hips, gripping him tightly. 

The hybrid keeps bouncing up and down in a slow pace but the pace increases gradually as his climax is nearing. Sehun can't stop moaning and Jongin loves every sound of it. Jongin starts to thrust his hips up to meet Sehun’s and it doubles up their pleasure. Sehun’s legs start to give up but Sehun doesn’t want to stop. He knows both of them are close and he wants to make his master happy.

“Nini.. Please..” Sehun’s head falls onto Jongin’s shoulder and pants heavily.

Jongin takes the sign and he wraps his fingers around Sehun’s cock and pumps it in a fast pace. Sehun moans loudly as he keeps moving his hips up and down on Jongin’s cock. It only takes Jongin a few tugs and Sehun comes first with a loud cry of Jongin's name. Jongin follows suit when Sehun clenches impossibly tight around him and he groans as he shoots his loads into Sehun.

“Wow.. That’s amazing,” Jongin says breathlessly after he has come down from his high.

“Yeah.” Sehun slumps his body against Jongin’s and breathes in deeply. Jongin can feel Sehun’s warm breath on the skin of his neck and it makes him feel like home. Sehun is his home. Jongin smiles and wraps his arms around his boyfriend tightly. 

Sehun’s tail is wrapped around Jongin’s leg loosely, it’s something Sehun always does after they had sex. Jongin doesn’t ask the reason why because he doesn’t mind it when Sehun does that. Maybe it’s just Sehun's habit.

“Hunnie is so happy to meet you, Nini.” Sehun breaks the comfortable silence.

Jongin smiles as he plays with the base of Sehun’s tail, making the catboy purrs softly. “I am happy to meet you too," he says before he leaves a soft peck on Sehun's temple. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading^^


End file.
